dawn_of_the_agesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentacle
Pentacle Background Pentacle is a conspired community consisting of the most experienced and the most promising magicians in the world of Ayreon. Most of the time they live secluded in the High Tower of Magic, working on forbidden experiments or researching in tomes written in tongues of long time destroyed civilizations. Sometimes, however, they leave their Tower in order to explore the world, gathering information about newly discovered areas, seeking out lost artefacts and to heighten their magical powers with ancient monstrosities. The typical follower of 'Pentacle' is rather introverted, though some of the greatest wizard-heroes of Ayreon have started their career in their ranks. Common people regard them being a bit arrogant and snobby, sometimes even diabolic, because of their unknown studies. However most respect them, as 'Pentacle' only very seldomly intervenes in the daily affairs of the 'ordinary' world. 'Pentacle' accepts any primary magic using professions like wizards, necromancers, shamans etc. In a long tradition for a reason of their own, but somehow quite understandable, the Tower has a grudge against the forces of Callador. Callador having staid their magical forces and having themselves incubed in an anti-magical field, lives now in constant feud with 'Pentacle'. Clanhalls Skills and Spells Map Leader Nidrahil Previous Leaders *Eirene *Nelrix *Zethly Clan Guardians Hawkwind the Seer of Souls lends a hand to the wounded. (Healer, The Altar of The Eye, by the pit) Though Hawkwind has retired from adventuring, he still offers his magic to those in need. It is said that he knows the mightiest healing spells in the land. Type 'heal' to see a listing of his spells. A diamond golem stands a silent guard. (Atop the stairway, holds the clan item) This golem is made out of pure diamond. The diamond golem is using: held the Zauberauge Ozzwald the Wizard walks as he sorts through scrolls and potions. (Ozzwald's Lboratory, clan shop) Although withered and grown old, Ozzwald still looks strong and healthy, and moves with amazing precision. You are sure that he maintains his physical condition only through his mixtures and youth potions, and if you ask him nicely, he might be in the mood to sell you some of them. Morghul the demon watches the entrance to the circle of magic. (Entrance to the Circle of Magic) The elders of clan Pentacle have summoned this demon to guard their entrance. He hovers above you, staring you down with his fierce eyes. Annatar the Dark Enchanter is working here. (The Clan Forge) This highman seems to know his way around the forge. Countless pieces of armor have been produced by him during his stay here, and he is the personal supplier of enchantments to most of the archmages in residence. Cloaked in black and purple robes with golden trim, dark long black hair peeps out from under the cowl of his robe, and he stares at you curiously before going back to work. (Flying) (Translucent) the djinn librarian ponders his collection of books. (The Grand Library of Magic) The short, slim djinn flys around here putting books back on shelves. He has pale blue skin and long golden hair. Emerald green eyes sparkle out at you from trimmed eyebrows, and he looks at you kindly. Allowed Religions *Anue *Arduna *Celawyn *Digna *Jorrod *Kulthis *Morruin *Oneirion *Oonouyugh *Shorkam *Sscis *Wyome Allowed Clerics/Templars/Monks *Oneirion Category:Clans